


All You Do Is Argue!

by Barnesandrogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Hate Sex, M/M, School, Skinny!Steve, Stucky - Freeform, University, bottom!Steve, hipster!Steve, janitors closet, punk!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnesandrogers/pseuds/Barnesandrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are constantly at each others throats and one things leads to another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Do Is Argue!

"You know what Steve just because you think you're taste in music is better than everyone else's doesn't mean you can just look down on them" Bucky says crowding up against Steve in the hallway. 

"Oh you can talk Mr fancy pants with your Shakespeare and your I have a superior intellect than everybody else because I'm a major in fucking English lit" Steve spits sizing himself up so he doesn't look intimidated even though deep down he knows he is but only slightly. Bucky with his ragged shaved side hair cut and his lip piercing should look intimidating right now but to Steve he also just looks hot with pure anger in those deep grey eyes and it does things to his insides. Bucky and Steve have never got on ever since a mutual friend introduced them they just seemed to clash in all aspects. Steve with his beanies Bucky with his eyeliner. Steve's Blonde hair and Bucky's brunette hair. It seemed they were made to be opposites. 

Steve is willing to admit to himself that he will try to pick a fight with anybody about anything and most of them times it's with Bucky, who always seems to be up to the same challenge.  
Today had been different their friend Sam had been talking about something that Steve can't even remember now that had escalated into him and Bucky having yet again another argument. As the group decided it was time for them to go back to their dorm rooms as Natasha had a lecture at 8AM the next morning. They all walked out of the common room and with Bucky and Steve still in a full on heated debate stopped dead in the hallway. Natasha and the rest of them decided to just leave them to it.  
And this is how it leads to them both being alone in hallway with Bucky breath inches away from Steve's face with Steve backed up against the wall.  
"You know you really are a little shit Steve" Bucky nearly full on growls.  
Steve now looking up at Bucky through his eyelashes just wanting to punch him in the face but also just wanting to shut him up anyway possible so the image of him fucking Bucky's mouth happened to cross his mind.  
Their bodies were so close Bucky was practically pressing him to the wall with his whole body.  
Steve nearly groans as Bucky places both of his hands next to Steve's head on the wall trapping him.  
He just really hopes Bucky can't tell he's turned on right now and has a full on hard on in his tight jeans. But well obviously today wasn't going in his favour.  
Bucky leans down lips centimetres from his. Bucky's eyes piercing into his like daggers, he didn't know wether he could even breath never mind move. Then Bucky gets a smirk on his face as he presses his body even closer to his, Bucky leans down to his ear the cold metal of his piercing grazing his lobe.  
"It seems like you're finding it hard to talk there Steve" Bucky whispers smugly. "Need help finding the word? Or do you just need help with something else that's hard" Steve's breath hitches and he feels like his insides are on fire. His come back on his tongue dies down as Bucky places his thigh between his legs and grinds it against his dick. He gasps and groans as he feels Buckys erection pressed up against his stomach.  
"Shit Bucky please" he pants out.  
"Please what Steve hmm? What do you want?" Bucky says smoothly as he bites down on Steve's earlobe.  
"Anything please just give me anything you want to give me." Bucky then stands up and smirks down at Steve before dragging the poor flustered boy into the nearest room that just happened to be the cleaning closet.  
As soon as the door is shut and locked Bucky grabs him and pulls him against his chest so Bucky can grind his erection into his ass.  
"I think there's some petroleum jelly in here" he says absently as Bucky is working on undoing the fly to his jeans and pull them down to his knees. Steve lets out a sigh of mixed relief and pleasure when Bucky finally gets his hand around his already leaking cock.  
"You want me to fuck you in here Steve huh? Up against the wall? Have me buried deep inside you while anybody could walk past us?" Bucky says licking and biting a fearsome mark into Steve's neck while continuously pumping Steve's cock.  
Steve barely gets out a coherent "fuck yes" before Bucky is grabbing the petroleum jelly and working in onto his fingers. He turns Steve around so that they're face to face and he leans down so he can finally kiss that sweet mouth of Steve's. He licks into the shorter mans mouth with ferocity like he can't get enough of Steve's tongue against his.  
Bucky feels around with his fingers before he finds the blondes tight hole.  
He bites down gently on Steve's plush bottom lip as he slowly works one finger into him. Steve lets out a ludicrously beautiful moan as he starts thrusting that finger into him.  
"Damn Steve you're so tight shit" Bucky whispers against Steve's mouth his lip piercing now being licked at by Steve as he works another finger into him"  
"Please Bucky please just I want you ple-" Steve barely gets out as Bucky crooks his finger inside of him ending in a moan.  
"Shh Stevie people outside might hear and you wouldn't want to explain this now would you" Bucky says as he crooks his finger yet again and Steve has to bite down on his lip to stop from screaming out.  
"Just get inside you asshole" growls Steve who knows he's going to come from this alone if Bucky keeps it up.  
"So impatient" Bucky murmurs as he pulls his fingers from Steve with a slight protesting whine from the blonde, he undoes his jeans finally getting some relief and then slathering up his dick in more petroleum jelly.  
Bucky then lifts Steve up by his thighs so he's up against the wall with his legs round Bucky's waist.  
When Bucky finally presses into him he lets out a sigh and it feels like he's gone to heaven. Once Bucky is fully inside him with him giving Steve some time to adjust his breath coming in pants against Steves neck.  
"Shit, shit you're so tight" Bucky practically whimpers as he gives him a heated kiss before pulling out slowly and thrusting back in again.  
"Fuck. Fuck me Bucky" Steve gasps out. And Bucky does what he's told he thrusts into Steve at a relentless rhythm he'd be scared he was hurting Steve if it wasn't for the moans spilling from the blondes mouth.  
"Shit fucking shit fucking holy crap"  
Steve breathes out as he diggs his nails into Buckys back like his barely clinging onto reality.  
"Are you gonna come for me Steve hmm? Are you gonna come for me just from my dick in you alone? Come on come for me without me even touching you" Bucky whispers into Steves ear and Steve practically loses it right then it only takes a little while longer and a bite in the earlobe before he's coming between them and he feels likes he's falling apart at the seams he's grabbing on to Bucky anywhere he can because he feels like he's going to float away if he doesn't. Bucky comes as Steve clenches round him and he lets out a broken off moan interrupted by Steves insistent mouth on his.  
As they both both come down from their high all Steve can say is "Shit well I thought that wasn't going to happen again but here we are"  
Bucky just chuckles at him "You said that the last five times. Doesn't mean I like you though" he says lightly punching Steves arm "you're still a self obsessed hipster"  
Steve just leans forward and kisses Bucky's cheek. "And you're still a Shakespeare loving punk asshole. Now mind letting me down I have mainstream music to insult" he says with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1AM and I wanted to write this so I wouldn't forget because I always forget my smutty stucky ideas.  
> Love you all x


End file.
